1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sewing machine, and more particularly to a multi-needle bar sewing machine including a needle bar transfer device and a safety device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ordinarily, a sewing machine wherein a plurality of needle bars are supported by a needle bar supporting arm and only one of the needle bars is driven by a main drive shaft (or arm shaft) is so constructed that the needle bar supporting arm is made movable in a transverse direction to the sewing line, and a projection at an end of the crank rod is brought into engagement with one of the recesses formed in the needle bars.
In the sewing machine of the above described construction, however, if the main drive shaft is accidentally rotated while the needle bars are transferred between each other, hazardous conditions of damaging the needle and the needle plate and hurting the operator tend to occur.